Truly, Madly, Deeply
by SeducingFate
Summary: Alt ending. Leaving Underland is harder for Alice than she could ever imagine. AxH. Love is a wondrous thing, especially when you're mad. Rated M for reasons you'll find inside.
1. A Little Bit Different, This Time Around

Truly, Madly, Deeply

Saw the movie, loved it... except the end. And so…

.X.x.X.

Alice peered through the vial, giggling at how distorted Hatter appeared through it. Even more so than usual.

"And I could go home if I drink this?" She asked, remorsefully, the Hatter couldn't help noticing.

"You may do whatever you wish, my dear." Her friends. The White Queen, March Hare, Dormouse. Hatter.

She thought back to her life on Earth. Her mother, who she loved. Lord Ascot, still waiting for her reply. Her quest, to live her father's dream. There was so much that she still had to do there. But then, if she never came back to Underland? If she forgot, all over again. To go back to having the nightmares, back to hiding the insanity?

Alice closed her eyes, and she envisioned what she wanted the most. A smile crawled onto her face.

Warm arms enclosed around her. Squealing, Alice twisted her shoulders, to be startled again by the closeness of those achingly familiar, green eyes. Her body tensed unconsciously, but soon she melted into her favourite madman.

"Don't go, Alice." A tickle to her ear. A swelling in her heart.

"I would never want to."

Uncertain, the Hatter leaned his head onto her shoulder. He listened to their hearts, beating in time to each others. It had always been this way. A connection, even in the subtlest ways. He hoped Alice knew this, hope she knew how he felt about her. If it would change anything in her decision.

The vial came up to Alice's mouth. A stopper popped off. And the vial tipped. Hatter. His body froze. And time. If froze with him.

Moments past, sliding over each other until it all blurred.

But she was still there.

He hugged a little tighter, as if to check she wouldn't poof away. His eyes were guided to the ground, where a violet puddle quietly seeped into the dirt.

Alice turned to face him wearing a grin eerily similar to Cheshire's.

"How could I ever leave everyone here?" His ears heard this, but his eyes saw something different altogether.

"_How could I ever leave you?"_

_.X.x.X._

And there is it! Hope you all liked it. Perhaps, it could continue??

xx


	2. Plucking The Strings of My Heart

"I especially like this one, Hatter." Alice giggled. Hatter wagged his eyebrows, and they both sank into fits of laughter.

"Ar, y'mean to say the last ones you did nay?" Hatter pouted, snatching the pirate hat off her head, only to replace it with a more outrageous one. "And this one, m'lady?"

Alice gazed into the mirror, to see two friends, both minus some sanity, both with added crazy. It had been only a week, or 7 passes of the sun, and Alice was already finding it hard to imagine life away from Underland, away from Hatter. It was hard for her to adjust at first. Time had a funny way of passing and yet, not passing at the same time. Thinking deeply, she always became confused.

"I still don't understand this… this existence we have." She knotted her eyebrows, as she did when she needed to know something. Hatter thought it was cute, but when he told her this, Alice would smack him in the head and ask the question again. He learnt to just think it very quickly.

"Then don't. Things have a way of sorting themselves out, just like your confuzzledness. There's a lot more to do than thinking anyway. We're still far from creating the most splendirifirous hats that the White Queen has asked for." And indeed, the White Ball was soon approaching, a celebration of the triumph over the big headed (in more ways than one) Red Queen. Alice sighed. She didn't even have a date. She had been hinting to Hatter all day, that he should perhaps take her, but almost stubbornly, he changed the subject. Maybe he already had a date. The thought left a bad feeling in Alice, as if in her heart, someone had twanged a string of jealousy. She put it aside as best she could, for she knew that the Hatter must've had other _special _people in his life before her, if she even was a _special._

"Oh! I know just what hats you should make!" Alice bounded out of her stool, nearly knocking Hatter off his, and ran out the door, telling herself that she wasn't running from him, though she really just wanted to stop thinking about him. And she really did know the thing.

She returned, holding her arms behind her as she walked into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Hatter, gazing into the hat she was wearing just before, absentmindedly. Hatter was never so still. It came with being mad. Alice cast the thought away.

"Guess what I have!" She crooned. Hatter, still absorbed in the hat, jumped. When he turned to see her, he waved, like she had been gone for a while. But it had only been a few minutes. Alive brought her hands out from behind her, for Hatter to see.

"Alice! You're a genius! I knew there was a reason to employ you as my assistant." Alice laughed as he took the flowers out of her hand.

"And not because you needed someone beautiful to model your hats?" Hatter beamed.

"That too." Whatever Alice was expecting, it wasn't that. A hot blush crept up her cheeks. She hoped he wouldn't notice, but it was clear that Hatter was too intent on creating the hats.

Alice loved to watch him create his masterpieces. His fingers would move with such grace, and he was so engrossed in it that Alice felt free to just stare at him. And he would hum too, different songs depending on his mood. Lately, she noticed that there were more happy tunes. She knew it was too much to expect that it was because of her, but she couldn't help thinking it.

And then, with a few magic touches added, the hats were done. They were of lover roses, a flower that only bloomed when one bud kissed another, entwining. Hatter put one on her head and one on his.

"How does it look?" As if anything he made wasn't magnificent.

"This is definitely it, Hatter." She said to him. He turned from the mirror to her, but as the stools were quite close, their heads bumped. Alice tried to lean back, but it seemed that their head has been stuck together. And they had. The roses had found their partners, and the hats had become one.

Attempting to take the hat off, Alice looked to the side, embarrassed by being so close to him. She glanced at Hatter, and was about to ask him what to do next when his face came closer. And they kissed.

.X.x.X.

Well, looking back, I notice some errors that I will have to fix with the first chapter, but decided that this had to go up first, so, hope you like it!

Review please! Even a :) is greatly appreciated.

Kopiko


	3. Searching For An Answer

The gentle buzz around them stilled, and all that could be heard was eternity. There she was, and there he was. And they were kissing.

Alice's head spun, blinding lights danced in her pupils and her heart started to beat in a tune unlike any she had ever experienced. His lips caressed hers, teasing them, teasing her to come out of her shell. Hatter's arms wove around her waist, pulling them closer, deeper into the embrace. It was all so overwhelming; the touch, the heat, the static in the air around them. And just when she thought it was starting, it stopped.

The fire on her mouth stopped burning, the arms around her untucked. Alice gasped as the cold came, eyes opening with a start. A breeze had wandered in through the door, the open door. The door through which Hatter had made a quick exit.

-

She was torn. She brought her fingers to her mouth, where he had kissed her so passionately. Did Hatter love her like she loved him? Hope bloomed in her heart, but was soon trodden on by the next questions. Why did he leave then? Was he embarrassed, regretful?

Surely, this was a time to consult Absolem, but he was already turned. Alice laughed an unhappy laugh. She had no one else, save for a mad hare and a questionable grinning cat. The queen would, of course, be busy. She realised then how much her life in Underland revolved around Hatter. And if he didn't love her at all, then, could she keep living there? There was so much doubt.

She plucked the wreath of flowers off her head, and with a sigh, found them to have become withered and brown.

-

It was as good a time as ever to go for a wander. The castle was so enormous that even after a week of touring, Alice still got herself lost. There was always someone around to give her a few direction. Fortunately.

Out of the sewing room window, Alice had spotted an odd-looking turret that she had never been up. And so today was the day in which she would explore the turret. She had reasoned that it would be the only way to keep her mind off the past events of the day. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Every time her mind had rerun the scene, her eyes watered, and even blinking furiously, the unformed tears wouldn't leave her.

She ran her hands down her dress. It was her favourite one. Hatter had made it especially for her. "It suits you so, Alice. It has a certain… muchness to it." He had pronounced.

And a great deal of good her muchness had done. Did Alice have too much muchness perhaps? It was perfectly unreasonable, just the sort of unreasonable Hatter was. "Oh dear." Did she say that out loud? Just as well she was all alone then.

She came across a spiralling stairwell. It seemed rather strange, like it didn't belong there, and yet, it would also be strange without its presence there. It seemed to be in the right place where she saw the turret, and it couldn't hurt to just check.

Cautiously, Alice crawled up the stairs, and round she went. Just as it seemed the stairs would never end, she saw the end.

It was dark in the room, but a single window lit up most of the room. The glass was slightly pink, she noticed. _Strange. _There was a slight tinge in the room as a result. As her eyes became more used to the dark, she noticed a figure in the dark. Hatter?

_Oh, Hatter._ But here? Alice wondered if it was too late to slip away without him noticing, but just as she took a step back, he turned his head towards her. His eyes glowed a deep crimson, and a curious grin was plastered on his face.

"Alice. How wondereriferous it is that you're here, when I'm here. Feels just like," he lunged towards her, "Fate. Don't you think?"

"Hatter, what's the matter with you? You look a little fever-"

"Why, yes. I do feel a little… Hot." He pressed his nose to her neck, inhaling. Something was off. Hatter was never so forward, except in her dreams. She blushed, squealing as a warm tongue connected with her skin.

"Hat- Hatte- Oh!" The sensations took over and Alice could hardly think. But deep inside, she knew it wasn't right. Not like this. She pushed him off, breathing a sigh. Of disappointment or relief? She wasn't sure. Her eyes were led to Hatter, his hands clutching his beloved hat. His eyes were dull, distraught.

"I'm so sorry Alice. Sometimes, I get so… Overwhelmed with these feelings. Feelings I shouldn't have, for you. Only ever for you." Jolts ran up Alice's body. His words rang in her mind. _Only ever for you._ He loved her. She loved him. It was so perfect.

"And it's so hard to resist. When you're near me, your beauty, your scent, your voice, they twist me in knots so twisted that I think they'll never undo." He turned to her, his eyes pleading.

"But I shouldn't feel like this. Shouldn't. Couldn't. Can't."

"Why?"

"It was never meant to be."

.X.x.X.

Didn't you love Alice's dress's?

Gah! Reading back, I hate it! Why can't they just be in love???? But then I realise I'm writing this. Encourage me to write something nicer. Go on. Review.

Until next update,

Kopiko

xx


	4. Lost and Found and Ravished

Ack, forgot the disclaimer until now. Just goes to show how long it's been since I've been fanfic-ing.

I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Underland. Not Hatter too. I forgot how depressing it was too.

.X.x.X.

"It was never meant to be."

-

Alice stretched her arm out, placing her palm on his chest.

"I don't understand," she whispered, "Don't you feel it? Here?" Hatter elicited a pained expression.

"That's exactly the problem."

"Then why not, Hatter?" Her eyes searched his for an answer, but he turned his away.

An eternity passed in silence.

"Because I'm mad! I'll live forever carrying the burden of the past, always at 6 o'clock. How could I bear for you having to live like me, with me?" She winced at his cries, pushing herself closer to him, wishing that they could just escape. But wasn't Underland already the escape?

Alice needed time, time to think, process. What had happened to their happy ever after? Without another thought she spun on her heels and ran. Hatter felt his heart shatter and fall to the ground, much like Alice's tears as they splashed onto the floor. He had made a mistake. She was out of sight. But he chased her anyway.

-

Alice had run, down the stairs, across the halls, out the door and through the forest. It was so magical, and she became entranced and now, now she was lost. With a forlorn sigh, she sat onto a log, shrieking as it started to walk away under her. _Even the logs don't want to be with me._ She burst into tears again.

The sky darkened, birds stopped chirping and Alice knew she was in huge trouble. She found a gap in a trunk and crawled in. Spent, she fell asleep.

Warmth. A hand traced her jawline. Alice woke.

Her eyes adjusted and there, she saw, was Hatter. He took her hand and hoisted her out, leading her back to the castle. They didn't speak. He didn't even look at her.

"Hatter. Hatter! I want you to know that I don't care. We are meant to be. I know it. Please, Hatter. Please."

Nothing.

"But I love you, Hatter! Madness and all. Why else did I stay?" Out of nowhere, Alice felt strong arms pull her and him together, a complete, perfect embrace. Hatter chuckled.

"And here I was thinking you were just here for the cake."

-

Alice was woken by the chorus of singing tulips. She felt a little woozy, and her strange surroundings did little to help. She jumped out of her strange bed and inspected the strange room. It was peculiar and familiar. _What a mix. Reminds me a little of…_

Upon finding a mirror, she checked her reflection, noting the dishevelled hair and tender pink hearts lining her neck. Tracing one, visions of the night before came flooding, a slap of icy water to her face.

He had led her to a room. The room she was in. And he had done all the things she had imagined when she dreamt about him. He'd pinned her against the cold stone wall, let their bodies meld together, all the while kissing her a like a mad man, nibbling her earlobes, whispering _I love you_'s to her, like a secret only they shared.

When he moved further down, all she could do was moan at each touch. He pushed the straps of her dress away and cupped her breasts, eliciting squeals Alice didn't know she could make, but she didn't care, as long as he kept going. Her legs wrapped around his waist and arching, their hips ground together. Hatter groaned and his legs buckled with pleasure.

God, it had felt so good.

"You're awake." The words slithered around her, breaking her reverie, caressing her in places that made her shiver in delight, hinting at all the possibilities open to them now.

She spun, eyes open in shock, having realised Hatter had been watching her revel in yesterday's events. Suddenly embarrassed, blood rushed through her cheeks.

"Wanting an encore already, are we?" Her heart skipped. And if it was possible, which in Underland, it was, Alice blushed even more.

.X.x.X.

First thing – there was some discrepancy between what readers wanted so, I tried my best! Sorry this was short, I promise longer chapters soon.

ALSO: I feel unready (yes, all writing skills out the window) to create lemon. I actually get nightmares about writing terrible lemon scenes. Have yet to decide if I will.

Remember the story can only go as you want if you tell me! *hint hint*

xx


	5. Lingering on the Edge of Lust

Sorry for the delay! You'll all be glad to know that I am collaborating with LittleFairyMaiden for the chapter ahead! Yay~

.X.x.X.

"Care for an encore?" Hatter raised his eyebrows suggestively. It was then that Alice noticed that he was shirtless. And wearing pants that were riding dangerously low, with no indication of undergarments. It was… hot. Her eyes glazed over, taking in his lean shoulders, abs and a swelling of his pants just below. Alice shivered.

"Cold, m'dear?" He stepped forward, taking her in his warm embrace and claiming her lips. He nudged her back, and she fell onto the bed.

"This'll be sure to warm you up." Alice, wasting no time, pulled Hatter down with her, until she was sandwiched between the bed and him. She felt a strange itch deep inside her, the same one that had been present for the past few weeks, always resurfacing whenever Hatter was around. She had thought that she would have to keep it down forever, but now here he was, eager to fix her problem.

Working his magic, Hatter's fingers ran across her body, down her pale neck, sliding off her nightgown, up the gentle swell of her breasts and around her bellybutton. Slowly, they descended until they reached the pink folds that made Alice gasp. A finger slipped through, and rubbed the tender bud that lay inside. Her legs parted, as wide as was painfully possible, but she didn't, couldn't feel anything except the ecstasy that Hatter was creating in her. And then, the finger met Alice's vagina, and they met again and again. Writhing in pleasure, Alice screamed for Hatter, for God, for mercy. She climaxed, all the feeling that had been building up inside crashing in an avalanche. She panted, exhausted and exhilarated. Funnily enough, the itch was gone.

They kissed one last, sweet kiss before Hatter rolled over. She fell asleep, still worn out from the day before. And he lay there, watching as her chest rose and fell and as her lips, now a bruised red, whispered something so gently not even the wind could hear. But Hatter knew, a mad smile on his love struck face.

_I love you, Hatter._

-

"Ergh, mmm. Ouch! Hatter, I can't do this. It's too tight!" Alice complained.

And indeed, the dress _was _a little small. She couldn't help thinking that there was a reason this particular dress showed off so much figure. Yes, Hatter did make it so. The long evening of the ball was soon approaching and he couldn't bear not being able to touch her for so many hours. It was compensation, he had justified to himself, ignoring the fluttering in his heart and in a less respectable area with much difficulty.

"Perhaps you would like some help?" Hatter enquired, innocently, though he was thrilled at the thought of seeing her halfway into a dress. He sighed, very much disappointed that she was putting on the dress and not the other way around.

"Yes please." And that was all it took for Hatter to bound behind the curtain and assess the problem, taking in extra long looks at the zip. Alice was still self-conscious, and turned away, biting her lip.

"I think it's caught on something," Hatter concluded, after a long, long stare. He tested the zip, trying upwards but it wasn't cooperating. He decided the best thing was just to take it all down and start again. Slowly, he pulled the zip down, stopping when Alice mewled. Hatter growled, muttering something about her stretching his will power to the absolute limit. Lust was apparent in both their eyes, locking together. It was so hot in the changing room. So hard to breathe.

Just when Hatter gathered enough conscious thought to shove her against the door and take her, the bells rang, intruding into their moment.

Brought back to reality, Alice blinked and she realised that the celebration was starting. She took the zip out of his fingers, sucked it in, and pulled the zip. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him out, and they took off for the ballroom.

-

It was beautiful. Fairies flew above, flinging shimmering dust. An orchestra played gently in the background. Couples dressed in splendid gowns and tuxedos danced gracefully about the floor. At the top of the stairs, Alice watched this, entranced. She turned, grinning at Hatter, and they descended. The music stopped and the couples all spun to face them.

"Alice! You've arrived to the ball at last. Everyone's been waiting." Alice was relieved to see the White Queen, rushing up to them through the crowd.

"Waiting? For who?"

"You, of course. You're a hero, Alice. You couldn't imagine how grateful we are." Behind the Queen, the people cheered. Alice was stunned. Hero? Her?

"Oh, no! I wouldn't say-"

"Nonsense. You are the saviour of Underland and tonight, you shall enjoy the dance. Why don't you and your partner go start it up then?" The Queen smiled knowingly towards Hatter.

"I know just the thing."

-

Hatter's arm raised and Alice twirled underneath, the skirt of her dress splaying out around her. Candles glowed around them, blocking out the other dancers, until it was only them. Alice and Hatter.

Clasping their fingers together, they swayed in time, bodies connected.

"Why didn't you tell me this was my party?"

Hatter chuckled, "It would have ruined the surprise."

"Surprise? We almost missed it." She whined.

"Both options would have been fun, Alice. Maybe one a lot more fun. But we'll never know." Hatter smirked suggestively.

"Never?" Alice pouted, causing Hatter to gulp.

"Alice…" Hatter's eyes smouldered dangerously. His grip on her hips tightened, but then he separated, only their hands still entwined. He jerked his arm in and Alice was spun into him, her back to his chest. She gave a small jolt when she felt something hot and hard in the small of her back. Hatter stroked her neck and whispered into her ear.

"This is what you do to me, Alice. I'm mad, but only mad for you."

"Then do what you want to **me**. Or else, I fear I will go mad too."

"Only the best kind of people are, love."

-

Everybody was at the ball. The whole castle was empty. Down a hallway, there was a naughty giggle and the clicking shut of a door.

.X.x.X.

I'm so obsessed! I actually choose to do this rather than my chemistry assignment. Ok, not that much of a decision.

Every chapter is done listening to the AiW album, which is amazing, so get it. (And reread this story with it on :D )

Review, and I might allow extreme smut in the door!


	6. Unabashed Seduction

A note from littlefairymaiden.... I apologize for the lateness of this chapter though I do hope that all of you are pleased with the result and hope that it was well worth the wait. And yes this is a full blown lemon nothing sweet and fluffy about this one sorry if that isn't what you wanted to see but the chemistry between them just begged for a passionate union.

"This is what you do to me, Alice. I'm mad, but only mad for you," Hatter whispered sensually into her ear, as he pulled her fully against him, allowing her to feel his entire length against her backside.

Alice felt the evidence of his desire and nearly swooned in ecstasy. How she wanted him! She, however, didn't stop to think of her next words, "Then do what you want to me. Or else, I fear I will go mad too."

"Only the best kind of people are, love." Tarrant suppressed a smirk and as soon as the music ended he pulled Alice off the dance floor and out of the crowed ballroom. She had an inkling as to what he was up too, but followed without any maidenly hesitance. When they came to the part of the castle that she was staying in (thanks to Mirana) he took a cautious look around then pulled her into her chamber causing a very unladylike giggle to escape.

As soon as the door was closed he had her up against it pressing his entire body as close to hers as possible. Alice was a bit startled by his sudden advance but welcomed it gladly. After what had happened earlier all she had been able to think about was getting closer to him in the physical sense. Then before her mind could wonder his lips found hers in a kiss so passionate she could do nothing but return it with equal passion.

Hatter knew he was being consumed by lust but he also knew that he wanted this moment with her to last; not just for her but for them both. So in spite of the urgent need to take her right then he slowly pulled back from their heated embrace and stepped back.

She nearly protested his sudden departure before she saw that his gorgeous green eyes had gone a deeper, richer shade of green that she found was tying her stomach in knots. She began to speak then thought better of it. There was no need for words for they each knew instinctively what the other needed. She allowed him to lead her to the bed and awaited his first move. She wanted him to be the lead in this their first true union of the body and soul.

Tarrant would never tell her just how nervous he was at that moment in time yet at the same time he knew that she would except him exactly the way he was. He gently lowered her to the bed before standing and grinning, well like a mad man, began to slowly remove his clothes. He began with his hat; removing it an placing it ever so gently on the stand beside the bed, before continuing. He intended to draw out her desire for him as much as possible.

Alice wanted to get up and help for she was longing to run her hands along the planes of his chest but the look in his eyes as he stared at her kept her rooted to the spot, quite unable to move as she watched in fascination as his body was slowly revealed to her hungry gaze. She had not thought that he would be so well built and muscular, (mainly because she had never seen him do anything other than drink tea) yet that is exactly what she found. His chest that was now completely bare to her gaze was smooth and pale like his face; though she did see some scars and wondered briefly where he had acquired them; but what intrigued her the most was the light trail of reddish orange hair that went from the middle of his chest downward to disappear into the waistband of his pants.

Hatter watched as her gaze fell to his naked chest and knew she had seen the scars the littered it. He hoped she would not ask where he had gotten them, for he didn't want her to think it was because of her that they were there, which they were. He then caught her gaze again and saw in her lovely eyes her desire that was growing more heated by the second. He grinned and then joined her on the bed nearly tackling her in his need to touch his Alice again. She let out a startled yelp then smiled and hugged him to her.

He wasted no time in undressing her and soon all she had let on was her short chemise and her dreaded stockings! Knowing just how much she hated those stockings he decided to remove them from her, though not like she had thought he would. Oh no, he was going to enjoy this. He sat up and taking her leg into his hands, he slowly ran his fingers lightly up her calf to her thigh then to the top of her stocking. Ever so slowly he then pulled the fabric down her leg caressing her as he did so.

Alice's breathing nearly stopped when he began the removal of her stocking only to sped up at his slow caress as he pulled it off of her. She wasn't sure how much more of his seduction she could take and mewed softly when he repeated the same slow removal of the other stocking.

He grinned at her before leaning in and kissing her with all the passion he could muster. Alice returned his kiss with as much passion as she could, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. When they broke apart Hatter managed to pull off her last remaining piece of clothing and then sat back to admire what would soon belong solely to him.

Alice tried not to squirm under his critical inspection of her person but when she went to cover herself out of embarrassment he quickly caught her hands and pinned them to the mattress behind her. "Don't," he growled before kissing her again.

She heard the possessiveness in his voice and lowered her hands back to the bed beneath her and awaited his next move. He then to her astonishment stood and looked down at her. She looked back at him in bewilderment when he simply began to remove his own garments in a slow sensual manner. Her eyes watched as each piece was removed her body clenching in a way that she had never experienced before. This was so much more than the tryst that they had engaged in earlier this was so much more intimate. She found herself needing something she couldn't quite name yet knew she needed it.

While she was engrossed in watching him he finished removing the final garment and rejoined her in the bed. "Oh!" came her surprised squeak.

"Do you have any idea how much I need you right now, My Alice?" he asked while he allowed his hands to roam her pale flesh.

"I...I..." she tried but was unable to get any words past her lips. Instead she threw her head back revealing in his touch.

Leaning in he placed a gentle kiss to her now exposed throat causing, a light moan of pleasure to escape from her and he smiled against her while kissing his way back up to her lips. "I love you," he whispered before capturing her mouth with his. She let out a soft moan then returned his kiss with equal passion.

Some part of her kept telling her that they shouldn't be doing this but she pushed the thought away, knowing that being with him was right and that there was no way that she was going to stop the pleasure she was receiving from him. She found herself pulling him closer shivering at the contact of his warm smooth skin against her own. Hatter pulled back slightly a wicked gleam flashing in his deep green eyes. She barely saw it before his head descended again kissing her quickly before moving lower. Alice's breathing hitched and then she let it out in a shuttering breath as his mouth made contact with the swell of her breast. He continued to torture her by teasing her breast with small fluttering kisses but never touching her where she wanted him to. After several moments of his teasing she finally pleaded in a ragged voice for him to stop his torture and just take her.

Tarrant stopped and looked up, his eyes having gone slightly crimson in his need to have her, and saw he head nod in consent. He then returned to the breast he had been previously torturing and place his lips right over her straining bud. Alice arched up off the bed when he finally took her into his mouth and tried to hold back a cry of pleasure however she was unsuccessful and a high thin wail came spilling out. Hatter took pride that he could make Alice feel like pleasure and continued to tease and torture her breasts switching between them in his need to heighten her arousal.

"Please!!!!!" Alice cried out in need. She knew what it was she wanted and she wanted him with a desperation that surprised her.

He heard her cry and jerked his head up and looked her in the eye before placing a hand at her very core. He wasn't surprised to find that she was more than ready for him. He gently probed her opening and then inserted a long thin finger within her heated depths. "Tarrant!!" she screamed as she climaxed violently around his hand.

He waited til her contractions ceased before pulling his hand away and came down over her placing himself into position. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" he asked though he wasn't even sure if he could stop even if she said nay.

All Alice could do was nod, her eyes glassy and her voice non-existent.

He leaned down to take her mouth in another heart stopping kiss and pushed inward only to stop for a moment to whisper into her ear, "This is going to hurt... I am sorry." With those words he pressed in the rest of the way, breaking through her virgin barrier, causing her to wince in pain and tighten every muscle in her body. He stayed perfectly still, awaiting her signal to continue on. Moments later her body began to relax and he managed to sink further in until he was completely embedded within her. He gently kissed away the tears that had managed to escape at his entry, then carefully pulled back only to have her clutch at him in desperation. Know what it was she wanted he pushed back in and began a slow thrust and retreat allowing her to adjust to his invasion.

Slowly their rhythm became faster as their desire and combined arousal's took over any and all logical thought. Before long, Alice was straining up pulling him as deep into her as humanly possible. "Please." It was the only word she could make out as her body began to spiral out of control.

Hearing her through the haze of lust that had enveloped him, he picked up speed, pulling her flush against him with every thrust, pushing them both to the brink of sanity. Just when neither of them could hold back any longer they both cried out climaxing at the same moment.

Once they came down from their high they collapsed into each others arms panting heavily. "I love you Tarrant," she whispered softly stroking his cheek gently while she tried regaining her breath.

"I love you too, my Alice," he returned breathlessly then kissed her sweetly before curling her up into his arms and together they fell into an exhausted sleep.

.X.x.X.

KK: How amazing is this? I am so so lucky to have LittleFairyMaiden write this chapter! Check out some of her stories while I happily wander off into swoonland.


	7. Confusion And Heart Break

Alice woke to a mumble that was not hers.

"Alice. Mmm. You make me so hot." Sudden warmth enveloped her as he rolled over onto her. His closed eyes told her he wasn't awake, sleep talking. A tickle entertained in her stomach, and she giggled silently, delighting in knowing she owned even his dreams.

They had escaped the dance. She hoped nobody had noticed them leaving, especially not the reason for it. But… The way the White Queen had smiled so knowingly, well, at least she had been happy about it. If it had happened in London, she would've been too embarrassed even to leave her house. But here, she felt liberated from all the rules and etiquette she had been brought up to live by. She wished she could tell her mother and sister of her new life. She missed them terribly, sometimes not even Hatter's company could keep her thoughts from them.

Hatter's moan drew her attention away from her reminiscing. A devious smile emitted from her lips. If Hatter wanted to get hot, he always had the real Alice to help. She snuck a hand down his waist, delicately trailing against his skin. A soft purr escaped Hatter's lips. Suppressing a laugh, she continued until she reached her target. His breath quickened as she stroked his hard length.

Out of the blue, arms pinned hers to the bed. Raising himself, Hatter's head lifted off her shoulder and he kissed her roughly. They kissed until Alice was near suffocation, and gasping, they parted, staring intently into each other's eyes.

"Don't do this to me." His voice was coarse with lust. Feeling flirtatious, Alice smiled as seductively as she could and replied.

"Do what? This?" She spread her legs and wound them around his hips, grinding against him.

"You're insatiable." Hatter grinned.

-

Hatter knew. He knew a lot, perhaps a little too much, and this perhaps was the reason for his madness. His knowing was causing waves of turmoil to crash inside him, and guilt striked him as he sensed Alice's longing for not only her family but her old life. He knew she had fooled herself into believing she belonged in Underland, but part of her still ached for London. He had to tell her the truth, hoping to all the Gods that could possibly exist that she could forgive him.

He had gotten him what he wanted, selfish, so selfishly. And now, his luck was over.

-

They gazed up at the lilac sky, faint twinkling stars dancing into view. Alice curled up closer to Hatter, listening to his heartbeat, feeling the soft crunch of grass under the rug they lay on. She would never forget this moment.

"Why did you stay?" He whispered, not wanting to disturb the tranquillity.

"I wouldn't want to forget again. Not you." Hatter's heart swelled with love and hope and fear.

"But at what cost?"

Alice smiled quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"There's something I haven't told you. When you stayed, the last connection we had with your world was severed. You can't go back." He bit his lip upon finishing his sentence.

Thunder rushed past her ears. She couldn't go back. She couldn't go back.

"But there has to be a way. What about the rabbit hole?"

"It's gone."

Alice's body stiffened. She hadn't ever considered leaving for good. Not even a visit? Not even to tell them goodbye?

Hatter was devastated. He hadn't meant to deceive her. When he wished, he never once believed it to come true.

"Alice. I'm so sorry. I never thought…"

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me that it's all just a silly game you made you up. Please."

"I'm so sorry. Sorry, sorry, so, so-"

"No!" Alice pushed Hatter back and stood up.

"How could you do this?" Without glancing back, she took off.

-

Even through the haze of tears, Alice could still make out the eerie grin of the Cheshire cat.

"Alice, you'd think that the champion of Underland would at least have a little fun."

She managed only a weak smile. "But that's just it. I'm not the champion of anything. I'm not **of** Underland. And now, oh Chess! I can't be even **of** London anymore."

"You don't like it here? I suppose it's not for everyone though. You can't believe what it took to make me this way."

"What am I to do? I love Hatter but… But, my family." Cheshire's tail curled languidly.

"I too know what it's like. I'm not from here either. I missed my owners so. So much that I slipped through the physical barriers of this world." Sadness pooled in his eyes, defying his smiling face.

"Oh, Chess. I'm sorry."

"Don't fret, for I think I know how to get you back."

-

Somewhere in the distance, a weary Hatter felt his heart stop.

.X.x.X.

Hmm. I feel there's a lot of love/loss happening. Too much?

Guess what? I feel the end nearing. Eek!

Review, my lovely readers! Kisses and cookies for you all~


End file.
